Prisoner
by Saiyangirl692
Summary: Frieza takes Bardock onto his ship to become a pleasure slave. Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), sexual scenes and violence
1. Chapter 1 - Capture

Chapter 1

Captured

"FRIEZA!" Bardock yelled, pushing his way through the hoards of Frieza's men in a flurry of punches, kicks and ki blasts. About fifty of them gathered around him and tried to pull him back but they were all scattered by a mighty ki blast.

"FRIEZA!" he shouted again, moving faster now. Rage filled him to power he never knew he had as he ploughed relentlessly through the men, coming to a stop outside the huge, circular ship.

"Come out here Frieza you coward!" he shouted, his voice ringing through his surroundings. There was a hiss as the top of the ship opened and Frieza floated out on his egg-shaped chair.

"Really now, what's all this racket about," Frieza smirked with a chuckle.

"I will never forgive you for betraying us Frieza!" Bardock fumed, a blue orb appearing in his outstretched hand, "I will kill you for this Frieza,"

His voice became dangerously low and he aimed the blast. "Prepare to die," he whispered, letting his attack go. The blast hurdled forward and hit Frieza head on. Bardocks smirk was wiped away, however, when the smoke cleared and Frieza was revealled unharmed.

"Impossible!" Bardock cried, falling back slightly. His attack had failed!

"Someone bring him onto my ship," Frieza said with a smirk, a strange glint in his eye, "I want to keep this one,"

Bardock spun around to fight them but he was too slow. His rage had faded to sadness. He just didn't care anymore. One of Frieza's troops moved behind him, delivering a swift punch to the back of his neck. Bardock felt a pain, then fell into darkness. The last thing he felt was a man catching him as he spiraled out of the sky...

His black eyes snapped open and adjusted to the darkness of the small cell. He attempted to stretch out his aching limbs but could not past the chains that bound him in place. Solid metal cuffs attached to the wall with heavy chains. His legs were free, but they could barely touch the ground. The only light was a soft blue glow emitting from the thing around his neck. A metal collar was tight around his neck, much lighter than the chains on his wrists but heavy enough to be uncomfortable. A chill ran across him and he shivered, noticing for the first time that he was naked but for the chains and his boxer shorts. He flinched, now knowing what Frieza wanted him for. He wanted him to be of some sort of sexual service to him. A door slammed further along the narrow, stone corridor and Bardock waited with baited breath, unmoving, not even a blink. Footsteps echoed across the walls then someone was standing in front of the bars of his cell. Bardock immediately recognized the large pink man as Dodoria, the one who had killed Toma, Fasha and the others. He growled at the sight of him and began to struggle against his chains. His ki surged then blinding pain engulfed him. It went as quickly as it came, leaving the Saiyan slumped against the wall, panting for breath. Dodoria laughed at him, fumbling in his pocket for what Bardock assumed to be the keys for his cell.

"Easy Saiyan," Dodoria smirked, "I'm not going to hurt you. That's Lord Frieza's job,"

He finally found the key he was looking for and unlocked the door. The door swung open and Dodoria walked into the small cell. A savage growl tore through Bardock's throat as the Commander approached him but made no move to struggle or attack. He guessed that the electrical surge that ran through him earlier was caused by his ki getting higher. Dodoria confirmed his suspicions a few moments after he thought of them.

"That collar around your neck is a ki represent," Dodoria told him, "So you won't be able to fight or fly without that pain you felt earlier. It's also a tracker, so there will be no hiding from us,"

Bardock growled again but said nothing, turning his head away from the alien creature before him.

"I'm going to unchain you from the wall," Dodoria said, clutching his jaw and turning him around to face him, "Try and fight or run and the punishment will be severe, are we clear?"

Bardock merely nodded. His wrists were freed and he stood before the commander, rubbing his red wrists. The cuffs on the chains had been painfully rubbing against him for the last few hours. Dodoria reached into his pocket again, this time bringing out a set of metal handcuffs. Bardock was tempted to run, but remembering Dodoria's warning, he forced himself to stay put as they were fastened around his wrists. Dodoria tugged the chain to make him walk and left the cell with the saiyan in tow. Bardock jogged to keep up with the alien as they walked along the narrow corridor. Bardock hesitated as they reached the door into what he assumed to be Frieza's main ship. He refused to go out into public in nothing but his boxer shorts. He stopped in his tracks, pulling Dodoria back with him. The alien turned to glare at him with beady black eyes.

"Keep moving rat!" he growled, tugging at the chains.

Bardock struggled against them.

"No!" he almost yelled, "I'm not going anywhere near that door!"

"Yes you are," Dodoria growled, tugging the chains once more in an attempt to make the Saiyan move.

Bardock stood his ground, digging his heels into the stone floor and pulling his arms against the chains. Dodoria sighed then let go of the chain. Bardock stumbled back and crashed to the floor with a quiet moan. The world spun as he stared up at the Commander.

"Are we going to behave now?" he asked, hoisting the Saiyan to his feet.

Bardock shook his head but soon changed his mind when a heavy hand smacked across his face, making him stumble once more. He regained his balance before falling this time but a red mark glowed angrily across his cheek.

"I'll behave," he whispered, forcing back tears.

The door was opened and light filtered into the dark dungeons. Dodoria smirked then pulled him onto the metal floor. The main of the ship was much more impressive than the dungeons. He briefly wondered how they could make a ship partly out of stone but shook the thought from his mind. That didn't matter to him. The halls were busy but no-one spared him as much as a glance. They were used to slaves appearing on the ship every so often.

"Where are we going?" Bardock asked softly.

"To the showering rooms to-" Dodoria began but Bardock cut across him.

"I mean where is the ship headed? Does Frieza stay on it at all times?" Bardock asked.

"That's _Lord_ Frieza to you, Saiyan," Dodoria snapped, pulling him round the corner into a dirtier part of the ship, "and no he does not stay on the ship. We are heading for his home planet. Planet Kold,"

He reached a door at the end of the filthy corridor and pushed it open to reveal a showering room. He pulled Bardock into it and the Saiyan looked around. The showers were filthy. The stench of blood, sweat and urine lingered in the room. It was not a very comforting sight but at least he would be allowed to clean the blood of his friends from himself. It was the first time since running off to face Frieza that the Saiyan noticed how filthy he was. He shivered as his boxers were ripped from him. The shredded fabric was thrown into one of the dirty corners. Dodoria pushed him under one of the showers and turned it on. He danced from foot to foot, trying to adjust to the change of temperature as torrents of freezing cold water splashed over him.

"Cute," Dodoria commented, lifting a sponge from the corner.

He covered his private parts and felt a blush rise in his cheeks as the Commander stared at him.

"You have no privacy," the alien growled, harshly shoving his hands away.

He felt tears burn in his eyes as he was scrubbed from his hair to his feet with the rough sponge. Then he was pulled out from under the water and dried with a stiff towel. Dodoria once more grabbed hold of his chains and led him towards the door. Bardock once again struggled against him.

"Let me get clothes at least!" he demanded with a growl. Dodoria turned to glare at him.

"Please," the Saiyan pleaded.

Dodoria raised his hand and Bardock cowered away from him, giving up with his argument. The alien smirked then led him out of the door and once more through the metallic corridors.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Frieza

**Warning! Sex ahead, read at your own risk.**

Chapter 2

Meeting Frieza

He was dragged along the corridor to a large metal door on the end. He could feel a dark aura behind the door and knew that Frieza lurked behind it, waiting to strike. Ready to punish him for his subordination. He hesitated but was pulled forward. Dodoria knocked on the door three times and a cold voice sounded from the other side commanding them to enter. The door slid open with a hiss and he was dragged into the room. The room was large, but empty. The only object in the room was a high golden throne, raised further than the rest of the room by three metal steps. The walls were bare. He was dragged to the foot of the stairs then forced to his knees before the lizard-like tyrant. He raised his head to look at Frieza but it was pushed back down by a large hand.

"Thank you Dodoria," the cold voice said, "Has he been any trouble?"

"He resisted at first, sir, but that was soon stopped," Dodoria replied, bowing his head.

"Very good," Frieza smirked, clapping his hands together, "You may leave us now,"

"As you wish sire," Dodoria bowed deeply then left the room.

Bardock was left alone with Frieza. He stared at the floor with tears burning in his eyes. His arms ached before him. He heard footsteps against the stairs then Frieza was before him. He stared at the tyrant's feet, his body shaking although he urged it not to.

"Stand," Frieza ordered.

Bardock ignored him, looking to the side of him. A cold hand grabbed his hair and pulled him to his feet. Bardock moaned quietly but showed no other signs of pain. He kept his head facing the wall. Frieza growled and cupped the Saiyan's cheek, forcing him to look at him. Bardock shuddered as his eyes met the red ones of Frieza.

"When I give you an order, I expect you to follow it slave," Frieza hissed, "Now put your hands out in front of you and keep your head where it is,"

Bardock obeyed, stretching his arms out in front of him. He noticed how heavy the cuffs were when he did this. Frieza circled him, inspecting every part of his body. Bardock felt the urge to cover himself but fought against it. It would do no good to anger the tyrant further. He would have to wait for an opportunity to arise then try and get the collar off and run. A fingernail scraped across his shoulders and he started, taking a step forward. Frieza grabbed his shoulders and harshly pushed him back into place. Frieza wrapped his arms around the Saiyan. One of his cold hands rubbed over his chest, the other moved towards his mouth. Frieza forced his fingers in the saiyans mouth, forcing it open. His other hand rubbed slowly over his nipple. Bardock moaned against the fingers, attempting to move forward. It was no use. The lizard had him held in place. The white tail slithered over his stomach and towards his flaccid member. Bardock struggled against the arms holding him in place but a sharp tug on his nipple rendered him immobile. The tail slithered downwards before wrapping around his shaft and slowly moving up it then back down again. Bardock groaned and tears began to form and a warm feeling spread over his stomach and he began to get an erection against the tail. Frieza chuckled gently in his ear and Bardock growled. A wet tongue brushed against his neck. Frieza stroked his tail over his member a few more times then let go of the Saiyan. Bardock's knees collapsed beneath him and he fell to the ground. Frieza chuckled again, moving forward to unlock the chains from his wrists. He flexed his fingers then once more rubbed his wrist. A thin trail of blood made it's way down his forearm. The cuffs had cut into him this time. Frieza sat back down onto his throne, indicating for Bardock to come closer. He struggled to his feet and walked up the steps to kneel beside the chair. He gently brushed a hand over his burning member, silently begging for release. His hands were roughly slapped away.

"This is not to be a pleasurable experiance for you slave," Frieza snarled, "This is your punishment for defying me,"

The tyrant lazily ran a hand through the Saiyan's hair.

"While we're on that note, why don't we go over a few rules?" Frieza said, "You have probably already guessed I want you as my pleasure slave. You are only to speak when spoken to. You will follow my every order. You will only refer to me as 'sir' or 'master'. You will only eat when I tell you to. You will wear what I tell you to wear. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Bardock muttered, staring at his knees.

"Oh, and you should look at me when I'm speaking to you," Frieza added.

"Yes sir," Bardock said, looking up at the tyrant.

"Give me a kiss," Frieza demanded, leaning forward.

Bardock quickly shook his head, drawing away from the creature. An icy glare from Frieza told him to obey. He hesitantly moved forward and allowed his lips to press against Frieza's. The blackened lips were cold. A shiver ran down his spine. A hand settled on the back of his neck and he was pulled in further. Frieza's tongue forced its way past his lips and into his mouth. Bardock could feel bile rise up in his throat but forced it back down. He didn't think Frieza would appreciate him spewing in his mouth. Finally Frieza pulled away and allowed Bardock to lean back. He swirled his tongue around his mouth in an attempt to rid himself of the foul taste but to no avail. Frieza slowly ran a hand over his pubic region, his red eyes narrowing.

"Another thing," he said, "I want you to be clean shaven at all times,"

"Y-yes sir," Bardock stuttered.

The red eyes scanned over him. They took in the blood, now dried on his wrist, and his dirt stained knees and face where he had been roughly shoved to the ground.

"The bathroom is through that door then to the right," Frieza indicated, "Go shower. I will leave you alone but I'll be in to check on you shortly,"

"Yes sir," Bardock said again, "Thank you sir,"

He rose to his feet then followed where Frieza's finger pointed. He walked through the door into what appeared to be the bedroom then turned to his right. He walked into the bathroom, surprised that he was allowed to use such a nice place. He looked at the showers controls, soon figuring out how to use them, then let the warm water flow. He wasn't entirely sure if he was allowed to use warm water, but Frieza had said nothing against it. He stepped under the flow and smiled as the drops of water rained down on him. He washed his hair then cleaned his body. He stood under the torrent unsure of what to do next. He soon heard footsteps walk into the room and saw the shadow of Frieza through the steamy glass. A hand knocked on the glass and Bardock started.

"Can you hear me?" the voice asked.

He grunted in response, not bothering to actually speak to the tyrant. Frieza said nothing about it, but Bardock knew it irked him. It was a small victory for him, the only victory he was allowed.

"There's a towel and clothes on the table for you," Frieza told him, "There's a razor too, for you to shave with,"

Bardock grunted in response again.

"And open the door," Frieza growled. Bardock heard his footsteps move back out of the room.

Bardock obeyed his command, sliding the glass back and reaching over to the table for the razor Frieza had left. He quickly shaved then let his dark eyes roam around the room. Frieza was nowhere to be seen. He looked down at his erection. It hadn't died even with his time in the shower. He looked from side to side once more then began to stroke the hard organ. He closed his eyes and allowed his mouth to hang slightly open. He had just reached climax, spilling his seed over the glass around the shower, when Frieza walked in. The tyrant glared at him for a moment then moved quietly over to him, whipping his tail over the saiyan's exposed buttocks. Bardock let out a small squeak of pain then turned on Frieza with a glare.

"There will be no masturbating when you are under my rule," Frieza hissed at him.

"Sorry sir," Bardock said through gritted teeth, staring at his feet. The water was shut off from above him and a towel was thrown at him.

"Get dried and dressed," Frieza growled at him, "I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom,"

"Yes sir," he repeated, running the soft towel through his hair.


	3. Chapter 3 - Giving up Hope

Chapter 3

Giving up hope

He placed a hand on either side of the sink to steel himself and stared at his reflection in the mirror. A black eye was already starting to form, courtesy of Dodoria hitting him earlier. He gently ran a finger across the bruise and sighed.

"Come on Bardock." he whispered to himself. "You've gotten out of worse things than this... right?No. I can't think of any."

He blinked the tears from his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"No, I can't think like this." he pressed his forehead to the cool glass. "I can't give up hope. There must be some way to get this thing off." he tugged the collar. "There must be some way to escape."

He tried to steady his shaking hands and blinked the last of the tears away before he crossed over to the door. He took a deep breath then walked back to the Throne Room, where Frieza would be.

Frieza was waiting with his back to him, staring out of the window to the stars from his round throne.

"You took your time." he said, without looking at him.

"I know, sir." Bardock forced out through clenched teeth. "I'm sorry, sir"

"Come here." the tyrant commanded, ignoring his weak apology.

Bardock would not bend to his whim, he couldn't. It was weak, it was horrid, it was unthinkable.

"No." he growled, not moving an inch.

"What was that pet." Frieza asked, his voice dangerously low, as he turned to face him.

"I said no!" Bardock smirked. "I won't obey you Frieza. I never will."

"Ahh, pity." Frieza stood up. "It means I'll have to make you."

Bardock stepped back and fell into fighting stance.

"You can't make me." he growled. "I'd rather die!"

"I'm not going to hurt you Bardock." Frieza smirked. "Not physically anyway."

"You're lying!" he shouted. "Why wouldn't you hurt me?"

"Because I can hurt your son." Frieza chuckled.

Bardock's eyes widened and he took another step.

"Y-you... You don't have him here, you can't!"

"Such a great little fighter for a third-class, eh?" Frieza commented, ignoring Bardock completely. "Little Raditz, wasn't it? Perhaps he should get your punishment."

The tyrant was lying, Bardock was almost sure of it. Almost. He couldn't risk his son getting hurt. It was out of the question. He fell to his knees.

"Please don't hurt him." he begged. "I'll do anything you ask, please just leave my son alone."

"I knew you'd see it my way, pet." Frieza smirked, sitting back down on his throne. "Now come here."

Bardock didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit but his son's life was on the line. He slowly stood up and moved over to Frieza. The lizard smirked up at him then grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him heavily to his knees.

"My, my we are a little trouble maker aren't we." Frieza's eyes narrowed. "Three counts of insubordination, broke one of the rules, took far to long to follow orders and back-talk. I think you deserve a punishment, Bar-dock." He said in a slow, mocking voice.

"Fuck off." Bardock spat.

Seconds later, he found himself sprawled out on the ground with a hand to his cheek.

"Bastard." he muttered under his breath.

"You dare talk to me like that?" Frieza seethed. "I am your master, boy!"

Bardock struggled to his knees and stared at the ground, ignoring the man above him.

"Get to your feet." Frieza growled.

Bardock did so and Frieza grabbed hold of his collar.

"You'll regret being born, Bardock." Frieza snarled, his hot breath trailing over the saiyan's ear.

He grabbed a tighter hold of his collar and dragged him from the room, down the corridor and into another one. A double bed lay in the centre of the room, and was the only object there besides a large wooden chest. The saiyan was thrown face-down onto the bed and told to stay. He stayed lying down, but turned his head so that he could see what Frieza was doing. He opened the chest and pulled out a set of handcuffs. He approached the saiyan and smirked.

"Turn onto your back and put your hands above your head." the tyrant smirked.

He waited until Bardock had done as he was told then placed one of the handcuffs around Bardock's right hand. He laced the other cuff through the gap between bars on the bed and fastened the other cuff around his other hand so that he couldn't escape.

"Don't try to struggle, those cuffs are made from the same material as your collar." Frieza smirked. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Stay there."


	4. Chapter 4 - Punishment

Chapter 4

Punishment

**Warning: Bondage and non-consensual sexual scenes ahead.**

He stared up at the white ceiling and fought the urge to move. It seemed as though he had been lying there for much longer than the ten minutes Frieza had told him to, in the silent room where he could only hear his heavy breathing and the steady beating of his heart. Dark eyes flickered around the room. It was reasonably small, only containing the double bed on which he lay and the chest at the foot, just out of his line of vision. He noticed a crack on the wall opposite, right beside the door, with a faint stain around it that looked alarmingly like blood. He gulped and lifted his head slightly. The door was open just a crack, not enough for him to see through. He waited until he heard footsteps down the corridor until he lay back down. He heard the door open then footsteps and the sound of a tail dragging across the floor.

"Good." Frieza muttered. "You stayed still. Ready?"

He wasn't. Definitely not. Never. But Frieza couldn't know that.

"Yes sir." he answered simply.

He heard the chest open and raised his head to see what the tyrant was doing. Frieza straightened up again, a bottle of lube held tight in his hand. He put some on his finger then turned to the saiyan.

"Open your legs." he commanded.

He wasn't going to... No one was allowed to touch him like that! He hadn't slept with anyone since... Well he had never slept with a guy! In blind panic, Bardock tried to raise his ki to escape his bondage. The electrical current that ran through his body from both the cuffs and his collar took his breath away and sent him crashing back down onto the bed, blinded with pain. He was dazed for a moment, giving Frieza time to settle between his legs and force them open.

"I told you what would happen." he commented with a sigh.

He rubbed the lubricated finger around his entrance and smirked when Bardock's breath hitched.

"Please." the saiyan breathed.

"I think you're a bit too late for that." Frieza growled.

He thrust his finger in without any further notice and Bardock bit his lip to stop himself from moaning out in pain.

"Virgin then." Frieza smirked, moving the finger in and out a few times before adding another.

Bardock bit down harder as Frieza spread his fingers a couple of times to stretch him out. A trickle of blood ran down his chin and he flicked his tongue out to clean it. The fingers were removed and Bardock let out a gentle sigh of relief.

"Don't get too excited." Frieza smirked down at him. "I'm nowhere near finished with you."

Bardock felt like he could cry, but of course he wouldn't being a saiyan and all, when Frieza rolled off of him and approached the chest once again. He returned seconds later with a vibrator in his hands.

"Open your legs again." Frieza commanded.

Bardock took a moment to obey. He winced as Frieza spread his cheeks and pushed the object into him with one violent thrust. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes and he quickly blinked them away.

"Please." he whispered. "Please, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I swear."

"Shut up Bardock." Frieza growled, and he turned the vibrator on to the lowest setting. It rubbed against a bundle of nerves and made his vision go hazy for a second. He trembled slightly as he began to harden.

"Almost forgot..." Frieza muttered, returning to the chest.

He walked slowly over to the shaking saiyan then slid a cock-ring over his burning erection.

"It's your punishment." the tyrant smirked. "We can't have you enjoying yourself."

Bardock growled and struggled against the cuffs as Frieza leaned over and turned the vibrator up to the highest setting.

"I'll leave you here for fifteen minutes." Frieza said. "Try not to make too much noise."

Bardock let out a low whine in protest but he was ignored. Frieza left the room and the door slammed shut behind him. He stayed like that for what seemed like a lifetime, trembling and whimpering, trying not to scream out or moan too loud, before he remembered his tail. He gently moved the appendage from underneath him and tried to tug at the vibrator. He tried for a few minutes then gave up. The wire was too thin for him to take hold of and the cock-ring was too close to his skin for him to get a proper grip on it. He growled in frustration then moved his tail back to its original position.

"F-fuck ahh." he whined, arching his back.

Tears formed at the corners of his eyes and this time he let them fall. He tightly closed his eyes and tried to ignore his unreachable urge to orgasm. He was so caught up in himself that he didn't realise Frieza had entered the room until he ran a cold hand through his hair.

"What a pitiful creature we have here." He mocked. "Are you sorry sweetheart?"

"Yes sir." Bardock almost screamed out. "I'm sorry sir."

"Will it happen again?" Frieza asked.

"No sir." Bardock replied. "It won't happen again."

"Would you like to orgasm?" Frieza smirked.

"Yes sir." Bardock whimpered. "Please sir."

"Very well, Bardock." Frieza's smirk widened.

He pulled the cock-ring off and watched from the foot of the bed as the saiyans back arched. His tail bristled, he let out a scream and let out the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced. He lowered himself back onto the bed, panting and listening to his quick, heavy heartbeat. Frieza wiped his tears away then unlocked the handcuffs. Bardock let his hands fall to his side and gently rubbed his flesh where the cuffs had dug in and left angry red marks. He ignored his heavy eyelids and fought the urge to pass out.

"You're training will start properly in an hour." Frieza said as he took out the vibrator and threw it and the cuffs back into the chest. "You may rest until then."

Bardock waited until Frieza had left the room before he slid under the covers and let the darkness take over.


	5. Chapter 5 - Training

Chapter 5

Training

Bardock awoke with Frieza looming over him, a smirk plastered over his face.

"Get up my little savage." he said. It unnerved Bardock with how happy he sounded.

"You have a long day ahead. Get dressed then meet me in the throne room."

"Yes sir." Bardock nodded, propping himself into a sitting position with one hand and scratching his head with the other.

He waited until the tyrant had left the room then slowly rolled out of the bed. His dark eyes scanned the room until he noticed clothing lying on top of the chest at the foot of the bed. A pair of dark blue spandex pants and armour similar to the suit he wore as a warrior were folded neatly on top, with a pair of boots sat beside the chest. He was surprised that he was allowed to wear... well clothes while being around Frieza but he wasn't going to complain. He quickly dressed himself then walked towards the throne room. He wondered what Frieza had in store for him. It obviously wouldn't be combat training he would be engaged in, no Frieza couldn't risk him getting stronger, so it was either something sexual or something to do with cooking and cleaning and everything else Frieza would use him for. He hoped for the latter, he didn't want to do anything remotely close to sex after his experience earlier. He shrugged and quickened his pace. He would find out soon enough.

He entered the throne room and fell to his knees in the centre, a few meters away from Frieza's throne. Frieza sat on the chair, taking sips from a cup of wine. Zarbon and Dodoria stood at either side of him. Bardock fought the urge to growl at the pink mass. If it wasn't for the damned collar, he would destroy the idiot, rip his throat out and watch him bleed, break every one of his bones and smirk at the sickening crunch and the pained shriek, as a beast would...

"Are you listening to me, Bardock?" Frieza growled, bringing the saiyan from his thoughts.

"Sorry, sir." Bardock replied. "I'm afraid I wasn't."

"I told you, Dodoria and Zarbon will monitor your training today." Frieza said slowly. "You will go with Dodoria first."

Bardock felt the growl raise up in his throat before it tore out of him.

"Is there a problem with that, Bardock?" Frieza asked, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"No sir." Bardock forced out. "No problem at all."

"Good." Frieza nodded. "Now go with Commander Dodoria, and be good!"

"Yes sir." Bardock muttered. "Of course sir."

He stood up and allowed the alien to march him from the room and down a narrow corridor.

"Sorry sir." Bardock said through clenched teeth. "But what is my training to be today?"

"How to please your master." Dodoria winked.

"You mean sex?" Bardock growled.

"That's exactly what I mean, Saiyan." Dodoria smirked.

Bardock stopped in his tracks and glared at the commander.

"If you think for one minute I will do this, you are insane!" he growled.

"Really?" Dodoria raised an eyebrow. "Because there's nothing you can do."

"Put that thing near me and I'll bite it." Bardock threatened, taking a step back.

He tried to move out the way, but he was too slow. Dodoria picked him up by his collar and drew him close enough that he could feel his warm breath on his face.

"That would not be a good idea, saiyan." Dodoria seethed. "I maybe can't kill you, but I can still make the next couple of hours a living hell for you."

Bardock gulped and kicked his legs in a futile attempt to reach the door. Dodoria let out a cruel, barking laugh then suddenly dropped him. Bardock's legs gave way and he landed heavily on the floor, winded for a moment. Dodoria pulled him to his feet and gave him a push forward.

"Keep moving, we have a lot to get through." he commanded.

He was marched down another corridor then shoved through a door into what Bardock assumed to be Dodoria's chambers. Clothes and food wrappers littered the floor and he struggled not to gag at the horrid stench that lingered in the room. Before he could make any more observations, he was thrown across the room and onto a double bed.

"Take your clothes off." Dodoria demanded. "You won't be needing them for this."


	6. Chapter 6 - Dodoria

Chapter 6

The ship's engine hummed in the background as Zarbon found himself caught in an inner debate of whether to ask the question or not. It took him almost fifteen minutes to decide it was safe.

"Sire?" he enquired, successfully grasping Frieza's attention. "Why are you letting Dodoria... have his way with the saiyan? I mean, I thought you'd want the first taste."

Frieza chuckled, leaving Zarbon throughroly confused. He could find nothing funny in his question.

"Zarbon, you inncoent thing." Frieza chuckled. "Did you not see? Who does he hate most out of us?"

"I.. I don't-"

"Dodoria, for killing his friends." Frieza answered the question. "And so who will break him quicker? Dodoria. He isn't taking him properly. No, I'm going to take his virginity. Dodoria is just helping."

"I see." Zarbon nodded.

He should have known that Frieza would have his reasons. He always had his reasons.

He stripped his clothes off, hesitating at his boxer shorts until a savage growl from Dodoria told him to co-operate. He shivered as cool air brushed across his exposed flesh and crossed his legs slightly to hide himself. Dodoria crossed the room and didn't stop walking until they were a few inches apart. Bardock shuddered and tried to step back. The pink creature stopped him and pulled him close to his chest with enough force to knock the wind from the saiyans lungs. A pink hand tilted his head up and his lips were caught in a bruising kiss as the other hand reached down to squeeze his taut ass. He was kept in the kiss for a few long minutes before he was released and he stumbled back, struggling to catch his breath. Dodoria waited until his breathing had calmed then smirked.

"Get on your knees." he ordered.

Bardock shook his head.

"No." he breathed. "Please."

"Knees. Or I'll make you." the commander ignored him.

Bardock dropped to his knees but kept his eyes on the ground. He pleaded and begged again and again but his voice fell on deaf ears. He heard Dodoria unzip his trousers and felt bile rise up in his throat. He wouldn't do it. He couldn't.

"Don't!" Bardock growled. "I swear to every god listening, you put that thing anywhere near me and I'll bite! Honest."

"We've already had this conversation." Dodoria growled. "Now suck."

He tightly closed his onyx eyes and fought against the tears that threatened to fall. He had to be strong. He couldn't let the bastard see his pain, see his weak moment. He had already cried too much on the damned ship.

"Like a little bitch." he thought bitterly.

He took a deep breath and moved forward, his eyes still closed.

"Hurry it up will ya?" Dodoria growled, shoving his head forward.

The saiyan took a tentative lick at the tip and the pink alien's breath hitched. Bardock slowly put his mouth over Dodoria's member and started as he was pushed forward again. It hit against the back of his throat and bile rose in his throat with his disgust and gag reflex combined. He took a shaky breath then continued. Not fast enough. He sped up when Dodoria lay a light slap on the top of his head. Just enough force to sting. He growled. At least if he was fast, it wouldn't take long for the monstrosity to find satisfaction and be done with him. He flicked his tongue over the tip and Dodoria groaned. Five minutes more, being careful not to scrape his teeth across the length, and Dodoria was finished. The warm liquid sprayed into his mouth and he looked up at Dodoria, unsure whether to spit or swallow.

"Swallow." Dodoria growled.

The saiyan did so, wincing at the bitter taste. He gagged and spat to the side. He was dragged to his feet by his hair and his head was tilted back so he was looking Dodoria directly in the eye.

"You're a good little ape." the alien growled. "I'll have to thank Lord Frieza for this opportunity later. God knows when I'll get you again."

Dodoria shoved him back and the saiyan stumbled, struggling to regain himself before he landed on the bed.

"Come on. Your master will want you back." Dodoria winked before leading him from the room.


	7. Chapter 7 - Bang

A few minutes later he found himself on the cold hard floor of Frieza's throne room. The tyrant smirked down at him, sipping a glass of red wine, as the saiyan struggled to his knees.

"It looks like you had fun, my little ape." he jeered.

Bardock glared up at him but forced himself to stay silent. It wouldn't do him any good to anger his captor under his circumstances.

"Well, I've got another surprise for you. Follow me will you."

The lizard sat his wine on the arm of his throne and led the saiyan from the room. They passed several doors and turned a corner and then into a room. Eight long panelled windows lined one of the walls and several computers stood in a row against the wall opposite, each with an alien typing on it. Frieza grabbed Bardock's collar and dragged him across the room to look out one of the windows. The red planet looked like a great ruby among the shining stars and Bardock was taken aback. It couldn't be...

"Planet Vegeta, sire." an alien bowed slightly then scurried back over to his computer.

"It... It's still here." Bardock muttered with a sigh of relief.

The laugh that came from Frieza sent chills down the saiyan's spine.

"Not for long." the tyrant smirked. "Someone make him watch."

Bardock felt someone grab hold of him, weak for one of Frieza's soldiers but still too strong for him without ki, and watched helplessly as Frieza left the room. Moments later, the lizard floated in between the ship and the planet. A yellow ball of light appeared, perched on his finger.

Bardock tried to close his eyes, to block out what was happening. The man who held him jerked his head back by his hair.

"You'd best watch this, scum." he hissed.

The light grew and grew until it was bigger than Frieza himself, and then he let it go. Bardock let out a strange sound as the attack neared his home planet, half way between a scream and a growl. In an instant, all he had ever known was wiped out. His home. His parents, his mate. Every person he had ever known... gone. The alien finally let him go and he fell to his knees. Tears stained his face and dripped down onto the metal floor but he was past the point of caring. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing was left.

The door hissed open and footsteps sounded across the floor. A medallion fell before him. The royal medallion.

"Your king managed to get onto the ship before the planet exploded, looking for his son. I had the pleasure of killing him personally." Frieza laughed.

Bardock growled. He grabbed the medallion from the floor, the metal cool against his fingers, and closed his eyes. It smashed under the force of his grasp as his eyes opened again and he stood up. He would have no chance without his ki, but he forgot that in his anger. He ran forward, unable to fly, and lay a punch straight into Frieza's face. Thanks to the collar, the attack unfazed the alien. The white tail whipped out and struck him across the face. The force of it raised him off his feet and sent him crashing through a table, narrowly missing a computer. One of the workers looked up for an instant then looked away again. Frieza lost his temper often. It was no longer a spectacle. After a moment, Bardock picked himself up from the ground and spat blood to his side. He was dizzy from the impact and fell forward. Frieza caught him by the throat with his tail and pulled him close enough to smell the scent of wine on his breath.

"You shouldn't have done that." the lizard hissed.

The pressure around his throat was increased slightly and Bardock saw black...


	8. Chapter 8 - Dungeon

It felt to Bardock like he had been knocked out for eternity but he knew that it couldn't be any more than a couple of hours. His head pounded and his throat was raw. He lifted a hand to his head only to be stopped by a metal cuff. He opened his eyes and sighed. He was tied up. In the dungeons. Again. He was in a sitting position with his hands tied above his head and the stone wall cold against his back. He closed his eyes momenterily and his stomach growled. Great. He remembered then that he hadn't eaten in days, since before he even went to the planet Meat in search of his friends. He doubted Frieza would let him out until night at least, and was certain that he wouldn't be given food after attacking the tyrant. He growled and lay his head back against the wall. A rat scuttled past and he tried and failed to kick it, instead finding himself strewn out across the dirty cell floor struggling to get back into a sitting position. A chuckle brought his attention to the door of the cell, where Frieza stood.  
"You look comfortable." the lizard mocked.  
Bardock grunted but instead of giving a response, merely turned his head to face away from him.  
"Do you want out slave?" Frieza asked.  
Bardock ignored him.  
"Do you want out slave?" he asked again, this time raising his voice slightly.  
The saiyan gave a curt nod, knowing that if he didn't there was no chance of escape.  
"Then apologise." Frieza smirked.  
"What?!" Bardock couldn't believe the nerve of the tyrant.  
A saiyan, give up pride, and apologise? It was unthinkable! Was the lizard stupid?  
"I said apologise." Frieza repeated, his eyes narrowing in frustration.  
"No." Bardock growled.  
"Then you won't be let out until morning." Frieza growled in return.  
Bardock shrugged.  
"And you won't be fed for a week." the tyrant added.  
Bardock's eyes widened. He knew the tyrant wasn't joking and doubted that he would make it to the end of another week without food. He gave a defeated sigh and stared at the floor.  
"I'm sorry." he muttered under his breath.  
"I can't hear you." Frieza smirked.  
That arrogant little bastard!  
"I said I'm sorry." Bardock said louder. "Sir."  
"Very well." Frieza clapped his hands together then crossed the room to unlock the chains.  
Bardock stood and stared at his boots. At least he still had his clothes this time.  
"Come. To my chambers." Frieza beckoned him to follow and Bardock complied.

Ten minutes later, he found himself pinned to the bed with Frieza above him. A white hand carrassed his cheek and he shivered. Tears built in the corners of his eyes and he blinked them away. Frieza being... Gentle? It must be some kind of trick.  
"Are you ready, my cute little savage?" Frieza whispered into his ear.  
"W-what are you going to do to me?" Bardock asked.  
"Ah. Well, my filthy little saiyan." Frieza grinned. "I'm going to take your virginity."

**Sorry about the rushed, short chapter guys. I probably won't write anything for a couple of days since I'm going to go stay with my boyfriend but I promise the next chapter will be longer :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

His eyes widened and Bardock scrambled back away from Frieza. He knew that this time would be coming but he didn't think - or at least he hoped - that it would be this soon.  
"W-what?" he stuttered out before he could stop himself.  
Frieza smirked and drew him closer.  
"You heard me, Bardock." he whispered, running his tongue across the shell of the saiyans ear.  
Bardock jerked by with a suprised yelp.  
"Please." the saiyan whispered. "Please don't... I'll do anything else you ask just-"  
"Shut up or I'll gag you." Frieza growled.  
Bardock fell silent. Frieza reached over and Bardock found his armour and spandex shirt both pulled over his head before he could register what was happening. He shivered as the cool air hit his chest. Frieza's pale hand went lower, the black nails scraping against Bardock's torso, until he reached the spandex pants. His hand dipped under the waistband and the saiyan arched his back as the cool fingers brushed against him. Frieza pulled the trousers and underwear off too and Bardock was left shivering and naked on the bed, fully exposed to the tyrant.  
"Do I need to tie you up or will you be still?" Frieza asked.  
Bardock shook his head.  
"I'll stay." he whispered.  
Frieza leaned over and pressed his blackened lips into Bardock's. A tongue poked at his lips and Bardock parted them to allow Frieza access. He thought it better to give the tyrant no reason to punish him, then perhaps it wouldn't last as long. The tongue darted past his lips to explore his mouth while one hand trailed across his body; starting at his chest, pausing only for a moment to circle a nipple with his finger, then continuing down to his slowly rising member. The hand gripped him at the shaft and slowly moved up. Bardock's breathing hitched and he burned red, humiliated that his reaction was so inviting. Frieza finally pulled away, breaking all contact with the saiyan. Bardock only meant to take a deep breath, but instead a low whine of protest came. He blushed and Frieza chuckled.  
"Not to worry, pet." he smirked. "We're just getting started. Suck."  
Bardock raised an eyebrow but still did as he was told and ran his tongue across the pale fingers.  
"Nice and wet now." Frieza breathed. "It's the only lubrication you're getting."  
He was given only a minute to prepare the fingers then Frieza pulled them from his mouth and used his other hand to flip him over. Bardock couldn't see what the tyrant was doing since he had his head buried in the pillows but he could give a good guess. He shivered but this time more from fear than the cold - though he'd never admit that to Frieza. His body tensed as he heard rustling and he jerked as a finger circled his enterance.  
"Try and relax darling." Frieza whispered into his ear. "It'll hurt a lot more if you don't."  
It was the only warning he was given before two fingers were drove into him at once. He sunk his teeth into the pillow to stop himself from crying out. The fingers were bigger than the bullet vibrator that Frieza put in him for punishment and had little lubrication. A hot tear dripped down his cheek and opened the fountain of tears that followed. The saiyan didn't bother trying to wipe them away. He was ashamed of himself, yes, but his pride was already in tatters. It didn't matter all that much anymore. Frieza scissored his fingers to stretch him out slightly then went back to moving them in and out. For the first few minutes the pain eliminated any pleasure but soon Frieza hit a bundle of nerves and the strangled screams of pain evoked from the saiyan changed to pleasure. Frieza continued for a few more moments then withdrew his fingers, once again gaining a whine from his captive. Bardock damned himself to Hell and back for liking what Frieza was giving him. This bastard had ruined his life and killed everyone he held dear, but still Bardock begged for his every touch. He was flipped over again suddenly and Frieza ran a finger across the underside of his throbbing member. Bardock arched towards him and Frieza chuckled.  
"See, this is how I like you." the tyrant grinned. "Blushing, crying and begging for me."  
Bardock wanted to protest but his body disagreed. He opened his legs wider with a whine.  
"Yes, I'm going to take you. I just want to see your face as I do it." Frieza smirked.  
He positioned himself over Bardock's entrance and slowly pushed his way in. Bardock was temporarily blinded with pain with the sheer size of the organ and no lube at all but again after a few thrusts Frieza hit the nerves that caused him to see stars and groan in pleasure. He was humiliated, under the tyrant and begging for it to be harder, faster, but still enjoying it all so much. Frieza thrust into him a final time and the saiyan felt the warm liquid fill him then the tyrant pulled out. Bardock whined and brushed his hands over his own burning erection.  
"P-please sir." he stuttered out. "Can... Can-"  
"Can you get release?" Frieza asked.  
Bardock nodded.  
"Please sir."  
Frieza pulled the saiyan close and sat him on his lap. He moved a hand down and masturbated the saiyan until he leaned his head on his shoulder and orgasmed with a quiet groan, too exhausted to do much else. Frieza raised his hand, where Bardock had ejaculated on, and put it close to the saiyans face.  
"Clean it, pet." he smirked.  
Bardock paled but still did as he was told, licking his own salty substance from the tyrants hand then Frieza pulled him back to lie down on the bed.  
"Good boy." he whispered into his ear. "You can sleep in bed with me tonight."  
Bardock repressed a growl. He didn't have to make it sound like a gift after humiliating him, even if he did find himself enjoying it towards the end.


	10. Chapter 10 - Beg

Chapter 10

He awoke alone in the bed to the scent of bacon and eggs. His stomach gave a particularly loud growl as he remembered how hungry he was. It had been days since he had last eaten and the saiyan was suprised he was actually still alive. He stepped out of the bed, realising that it was afternoon by the brightness of the daylight simulator, and pulled on his armour again. He wasn't sure if Frieza wanted him to dress, but he hadn't said anything against it either so Bardock decided to take the risk. Once fully dressed, he moved out of the bedroom and followed the scent of food into the throneroom. Frieza sat on his throne, beside a table laden with too much food for just one person. Perhaps the saiyan would finally be fed. He took a cautious step forward and Frieza looked towards him with a grin.

"I'd guess you want some food, my little monkey?" he asked with a tender tone.

Bardock merely nodded in response.

"Then beg." Frieza smirked.

"Please sir." Bardock asked in a small voice.

Frieza chuckled and Bardock flinched.

"Oh Pet, that's not nearly convincing enough." he smirked. "Get on your knees and try again."

Bardock felt a fierce growl rise in his throat but he pushed it back. If he did anything to insult or anger the tyrant now he would have no chance of getting food. He obediantly dropped to his knees and stared at the floor.

"Please M-master." he choked out, frustrated at the submissive tone his voice took. "Can I please get some food. I'm hungry, sir."

"Well I could gather that." Frieza flashed him a sickening smile. "But I suppose you did good enough for breakfast. Come here."

Bardock didn't need to be told again. He stood and moved towards Frieza, hesitating slightly as he came within arms-length of the tyrant. He still didn't trust the lizard not to hurt him. Frieza ignored his fear and pulled him forward by the arm.

"Eat, pet." he said, stroking the saiyan's raven hair and leading him towards the table. "Then I have a few jobs for you to do."

Bardock dreaded to think what the _jobs _would be but paid the lingering threat no heed as he lifted a piece of bacon to his mouth and releshed in the taste. The growling in his stomach subsided.

"Thank you sir." he remembered to add between mouthfuls of his breakfast.

He finished his food then managed a small, contented grin. After being allowed to eat so much, he would be able to survive the next couple of days if Frieza once again decided to stop feeding him. As soon as he had finished eating, Frieza flashed him another sickening smile.

"Now about those jobs," he began. "I will be in a meeting for the rest of the morning so you will be left alone but these living quarters are in desperate need of cleaning."

"So, I've just to clean all morning?" Bardock asked, quickly adding on _sir _as not to irritate the tyrant.

"That's right, pet. Everywhere though; the throne room, bedroom, private kitchens. It all has to be spotless. Dodoria and Zarbon will be visiting hourly to ensure that you're doing your job and to a reasonable standard."

"Of course, sir." Bardock tried to refrain from grinning.

Nothing sexual, no-one beating him and solitude for the most part. He liked the sound of that. His smile faded, however, as he remembered something else.

"You said jobs." he said. "What's the other one?"

Bardock could tell immediately by the foul smirk Frieza gave that it wasn't going to be as enjoyable as the first one.

"Just one other." Frieza replied. "You'll find out later what it is."

Bardock's stomach gave a sickening lurch. This couldn't be good. He stared at the floor until he heard the door slam shut then let out a growl. He hated the bastard more than ever for making him wait for hours to find out what horrible task he'd have to complete. He shook his head to rid himself of the horrible thoughts that plagued his mind and set about his work to keep his mind off it.

**I'm really really sorry for the delay guys but I got caught up in a lot of school work and I haven't really had time for writing. I was also stuck with writer's block for this story, but not to worry it's fixed now!**


	11. Chapter 11- solitude (for the most part)

Chapter 11

His stomach lurched and bile rose up in his throat as he looked down at the stains that surrounded the throne. He had never noticed them before. When he was away from it, his eyes were on the ground and when he was close, he kept eye-contact with Frieza. Dark red and dried white coloured around the throne, and he knew in an instant what both of the liquids were. Some of it would certainly be his with the way Frieza had been treating him, but he was sure some belonged to others as well. He lifted the cloth from the bucket he found to clean with and scrubbed furiously at the floor, wishing to be rid of the substance. It was sickening both through the knowledge of the horrible things that went on in the room and the flashbacks plaguing him of his time within it. It took him longer than it would have normally done to clean it without his ki but finally the job was done. He took a deep breath, but still the flashbacks plagued him. He quickly left the room and poured the filthy water down the sink in the kitchen. He decided he would clean the kitchen next, to give his mind a break before entering the bedroom where he knew more memories would arise. It felt like it had took more than an hour to clean the throne room and he was sure that Zarbon or Dodoria should have checked on him by now but he wasn't compaining. The less he saw of the alien creatures, the better. He had polished the units by the time Dodoria finally entered the chambers, breathless and flustered.

"You were late in coming, weren't you?" Bardock smirked the moment he saw him.

"And what if I was?" Dodoria snarled.

"I could tell _Lord _Frieza that you are incapable of your duties."

"You could." Dodoria retorted. "But you wouldn't dare."

"Really?" Bardock raised an eyebrow, struggling to keep his voice low. "You killed my friends. It would be more than you deserve."

Dodoria crossed the room in two long strides and leaned in close enough for the saiyan to feel his warm breath on his skin.

"It was a pleasure." he hissed. "The monkey bastards deserve it, and you do too. I don't know why Lord Frieza has kept you around."

Bardock sneered at the alien and took a step back.

"It's maybe because he _likes _me. Face it, I'm worth more than you to Frieza."

Dodoria snarled and shoved the saiyan away. Bardock stumbled then regained himself. He glared up at the commander then did something he would regret in an instant... He _spat _on Dodoria. He found himself on the floor, clutching his aching stomach and struggling not to vomit, before he could even register what had happened. The commander laughed above him.

"Don't do anything like that again." he growled, pausing to wipe the saliva from his face. "Or it'll be much worse than that."

Bardock managed a weak nod then watched through watery eyes as the alien left the room and slammed the door shut behind him. He took a moment to regain himself, then the saiyan stood up and thanked the gods that he hadn't been sick. He really didn't want any more mess to clean up. He washed the dishes that were used for breakfast and put them away after searching for their correct place then wiped the dining table for good measure, although he was sure it was rarely used. He glanced around the room, satisfied with his efforts, before steeling himself and re-entering the bedroom. The foul stench of blood and arousal crashed over him as he entered and he clamped a hand over his mouth. He was, once again, forced to take a moment to calm before he moved further into the room and began to work. He stripped the stained blankets from the bed and put them into what he assumed to be the washing basket. Frieza's discarded armour from the night before followed. Zarbon had entered at some point while he was working but the saiyan paid him no heed. The alien merely glanced around to make sure that the slave was working then left again. Bardock could tell that Zarbon had no time for him since he hadn't spoken a single word to him since he was taken onto the ship, which seemed like centuries ago. He finished dusting the dresser as he heard the door open again and he hoped that it was Frieza or Zarbon rather than Dodoria returning. He put away the duster then entered the throne room to see for himself. Frieza stood in the throne room, admiring his newly clean chair.

"You did well, pet." he said, having heard the saiyan approach.

"Thank you sir." Bardock bowed his head slightly.

"I trust everywhere else is to the same standard."

"Of course sir."

Frieza smiled, an unnerving sight to Bardock, and crossed the room to ruffle his hair.

"The Ginyu Force are recently back from a mission. It was a complete success" he said.

Bardock raised an eyebrow. He didn't know how that would affect him. He decided to wait on Frieza to continue rather than asking any questions.

"I think they deserve a reward."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"W-what?" Bardock's eyes widened in disbelief. "But why? I haven't done anything wrong!"

He hadn't done anything that would deserve punishment. Not any more than Frieza had given him after the saiyan attacked him following the destruction of his homeworld. He had been obediant, catered to every one of Frieza's whims. He had fully submitted himself to his master's mercy.

"I know, pet." Frieza smirked. "It's not a punishment."

"So you're doing it for fun?! You can't!" Bardock begged.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as Frieza leaned in close and spoke quietly into his ear.

"Oh, I can't?" he growled. "If I recall correctly, _pet_, you are my slave and I can do as I please."

He stepped back.

"However, if you want to give me reason to punish you..."

"No sir." Bardock stared at the ground.

"Good. They aren't allowed to enter you - but they can use your mouth - and they can't leave any lasting marks on your pretty body."

Bardock nodded, his voice failing him. He had personally met the Ginyu Force only once before, but it was enough to know that he hated them. He dreaded to think what they would make him do, and the thought was enough for him to wish even Dodoria was taking him instead.

"Third Training Room from the right on the second floor." Frieza pointed towards the door. "Do anything they say as long as it isn't breaking the two rules I've set and don't give me any reason to change my mind on them."

Bardock nodded again then left the room. He was glad to be allowed clothing, since the walk to his fate would be difficult enough without added humiliation. He walked slow enough to delay his arrival slightly, but fast enough so that they would not punish him for being late. It was far too soon, Bardock thought, to find himself before the door but there was no escape. There'd be no chance to get away, even without the blasted collar that still clung uncomfortably around his neck. He paused to steel himself, took a deep breath then finally entered the room. The five men were sitting on a bench across from the door when he entered and he felt nausea creep up on him. He forgot how disgusting they looked, something that would make the task at hand a lot more revolting.

"Come in." Ginyu beckoned him closer. "Close the door and join us."

Bardock slowly shut the door behind him then crossed the room to stand before the Captain and his men.

"Frieza wasn't exaggerating when he said you were a pretty little thing." Ginyu commented, tilting his head up to get a better look at him. "He's hot, right guys?"

The other members of the force muttered in agreement, all eying him hungrily.

"Take your clothes off, saiyan." Ginyu almost whispered. "Let us have a better look at you."

Bardock hesitated but a sharp glare from the Captain told him to comply. He kicked off his boots then pulled his armour over his head. His spandex soon followed onto the pile on the floor. The saiyan stared at the clothes. He shivered as his body was hit by the cool air of the room and refrained from covering himself from those eyes. He heard footsteps then felt five pairs of hands on his body. He felt someone slip a cock-ring onto him then a finger circling him. He jerked forward. He knew it was Ginyu's wandering hand when the alien tilted his head up once more. This time he was caught in a violent kiss as the finger entered him, quickly followed by another. The pain had no time to subside before the fingers were wrenched out and a bullet vibrator took their place. Bardock cursed the makers of the infernal objects, which seemed to be the preffered method of sexual torture on the god damned ship.

Ginyu broke the kiss and demanded that Bardock get onto his knees. The saiyan did so and found his arms bound behind his back with a leather belt. He heard a rip and his eyes were covered with a piece of fabric, presumably torn from his own shirt.

"We are going to have fun with you." he heard Ginyu whisper.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He tried to move back as a finger ran across the underside of his manhood but found himself pushed back into place. A hand wrapped around it and moved up and down as he let out a quiet whimper.

"Please. Stop." he whispered.

"Shut up bitch!" Ginyu growled and the hand picked up the pace.

"Please stop it!" he tried again, ignoring his orders.

"I said shut up or I'll gag you with my dick." Ginyu raised his voice and Bardock involuntarily shrunk back.

He complied this time, closing his mouth and hoping for it all to be over soon. He let out a quiet moan, feeling that he was on the brink of ejaculating, then the hand released him. He whimpered again, this time in disappointment then heard the Force laugh. He repressed a growl and tried his hardest to ignore them. Another hand stroked across his chest, softer than the one before, and trailed across to his nipple. A finger circled it a couple of times then whoever was handling him took hold of it and jerked his hand backwards. Bardock let out a moan of pain.

"Don't like that then mate?" Bardock recognised the voice. "Tough."

The hand moved away and Bardock held someone shift before feeling a mouth on his chest. He groaned in pleasure as a tongue circled his nipple, occasionally flicking over it. He leaned into the touch then let out a pained gasp as teeth harshly clamped down. Jeice moved back, his teeth still in place, and Bardock let out a loud moan, tears forming in his eyes. He blinked them away, glad that the force couldn't see through the blindfold. He let out a sigh of relief when he was released.

"Do you want more of that?" Ginyu asked, rubbing the abused nub between his thumb and forefinger. "Because seeing you squirm like that is really hot."

"Please sir, no." Bardock shook his head. "Please don't."

Ginyu chuckled then ripped the blindfold from the saiyan's face. Bardock glared at the leering faces of the team, being able to see them once more.

"I think I will get Jeice to do that again." Ginyu smirked, tweaking the saiyan's nipple slightly. "And this time we'll watch and see if you cry."

_Damn him! _The captain must have sensed the tears even with the fabric obscuring them. Jeice grinned, happy to oblige his Captain's orders, and moved forward again. The bite was fiercer this time and before Bardock could stop it a tear streamed down his cheek. He blushed as the team sniggered at his weakness. Burter moved forward and a thin tongue flicked out against him, wiping the stray tear away.

"You really are hot." Ginyu leered. "For a saiyan at least."

Bardock merely glared at him. The captain smirked then pushed him forward so that he rested on his knees and elbows. A hand larger than the ones before rubbed his ass gently then moved away to come back down with a loud _crack_. Bardock winced and moved forward. The large hands pulled him back then repeated the actions three more times. Tears once again formed in his eyes and he blinked them away.

"That's enough for now Recoome." Ginyu smirked, relishing in the Saiyan's pain. "I think he's learned his lesson for now."

"Of course Captain." Recoome replied.

"Now, my pretty." Ginyu turned towards Bardock. "That mouth is hot enough moaning, let's see how good it is at pleasing me. Suck."

He thrust his still clothed crotch forward. Bardock took in a deep breath then moved forward, his hands working deftly to undo the buttons on the commanders trousers then pull them down along with the boxer shorts to release the throbbing member. He took another deep breath then moved forward, taking the head gently in his mouth. His tongue flickered over the slit then he moved forward, just an inch, then back again. Ginyu growled and pushed his head forward, forcing the saiyan to deep-throat him. Bardock gagged and instinctively bit down on the unwelcome intrusion. His heart dropped in an instant, regretting his actions immediately. Ginyu pulled out then pushed him down again, so far that his chest touched the ground and his ass was higher in the air. Recoome took the offer and brought his large, hard hand down again. He gave the saiyan five smacks then moved back. Ginyu took over, striking him five more times then finally let go of his back. Bardock whimpered as he sat up, his ass burning and tears filling his eyes. He refused to let them fall, furiously blinking them away.

"We'll try that again." Ginyu breathed. "Bite me, or any of the others, and the punishment will be a lot more severe than that. Do you understand?"

Bardock let out a shaky breath, unable to respond.

"I said do you understand slut?!" Ginyu roared, connecting his fist with the saiyan's cheek.

His head snapped to the side and Bardock glared up at him.

"Yes sir." he muttered.

He was forced to pleasure each of the five men in turn, being required to keep cum in his mouth until they had all finished. He struggled not to gag against the salty taste and his cheeks burned with shame as he served the hideous creatures.

"Swallow." Ginyu demanded and the others nodded in agreement. "Every last drop."

Bardock did so then swallowed the bile that followed. A few drops of the substance dribbled down his cheek and he flicked out his tongue to collect it, knowing he would be punished if he didn't.

"Can you please let me go now?" he begged after recovering from the taste.

His cock ached with need under the vibrator and cock-ring working together, his ass still burned from his harsh spanking and he was more humiliated than he had ever been in his life. He just wanted to escape, go for a shower and take care of his erection then curl up in a bed and go to sleep. Ginyu shook his head.

"We're not finished with you." he replied. "I think you could do with a fingering before you leave."

Bardock growled quietly then nodded.

"If you command it." he forced himself to say.

Ginyu smirked then reached behind the Saiyan to take the vibrator from him. The Saiyan involuntarily moved upwards, pining for the feeling he had before.

"Don't worry." Ginyu smirked, tracing his hole. "You'll be stuffed full in no time."

His finger slid in, easily this time due to the vibrator stretching him slightly. The finger moved in and out and Bardock let out a strangled moan as it hit against his prostate. He pressed himself against it, wanting to feel more pleasure. Ginyu continued for a few moments then indicated for Jeice to join him. The soldier did so and Bardock thought he would pass out from the sheer bliss as both fingers pounded against the sensitive spot. There was a slight pain when Burter joined in but it was soon overshadowed by his pleasure. When Guldo added a forth finger, the pain became almost unbearable. The only time he had so much in him was when Frieza had taken his virginity. The four fingers slid mercilessly in and out of the saiyan and he let out moans of pain. Jeice and Ginyu smirked at his discomfort and moved so that they were no longer against his prostate. Bardock whined in protest and it turned to a small scream as Recoome added his thick finger to the others. The Saiyan had never been stretched so much, but thought himself lucky that they weren't allowed to fuck him properly. Recoome's cock had almost choked him and he didn't dare imagine what it would do to his other orifice. Finally, the fingers were removed all at once. He let out a sigh of relief as his muscles relaxed. The belt was removed from his arms and he flexed them.

"Can I leave now?" he asked, almost pleadingly.

"I have one more thing to ask of you." Ginyu grinned. "Pleasure yourself."

"What?" Bardock blushed.

"Masturbate in front of us and then you can go. It's simple." Ginyu shrugged.

Bardock took a shaky breath then moved his hand to his member, stroking his hand against it and moaning. The force stared at him with seedy eyes and he closed his own to block it out.

"Take the cock ring off for us." Ginyu breathed and Bardock could tell from his voice that he too was touching himself.

Bardock nodded and complied, removing the last hindrance.

"Cum for us." Ginyu growled. "Look into my eyes and cum!"

Bardock finally opened his eyes, seeing that all of the force were masturbating with him, then caught the beady black eyes of the elite captain. He kept the eye-contact as his strokes became faster and surer and soon he tilted his head back with a moan, spraying his seed across the silver floor. He took a moment to catch his breath then spoke again.

"I've done everything you ask." he whispered. "Can I be let free now?"

"Fine." Ginyu shrugged. "Dress and get lost."

"With pleasure." Bardock muttered, moving to gather his clothes and pull them on.

"Aren't you going to thank us for your pleasure?" Ginyu asked as the saiyan reached the door.

Bardock ground his teeth together. The Force still wasn't content with his humiliation. He sighed.

"Thank you for allowing me the pleasure of serving you and for letting me cum, sirs." he said quickly, without looking at them then rushed from the room, hoping that Frieza would let him shower.

**Hey guys! I am really _really _sorry about the long delay! My computer died and deleted most of this chapter which I had already written. By the time it was fixed Camp NaNoWriMo was under way and I got so wrapped up in that and my original story that I completely forgot about the story. I know, it's horrible, but I'll definitely speed up with the writing now. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

He made his way slowly back to Frieza's quarters after making sure no blood or... anything else stained his face, in no rush to meet the smirks and taunts of the tyrant. He reached the door after five minutes of walking and let out a soft sigh, knowing that he couldn't dawdle any longer or it would bring Frieza's wrath upon him. He took a deep breath then opened the door. The creature lounged leisurely on his throne, swishing red wine around his glass and staring absent-mindedly out of the window at the stars passing by. They passed a moon and Bardock almost let out a feral growl. The ape within him was trapped, however, thanks to the glass of the ship. Scientists perfected it to stop the effects of the moon on Saiyans with so many on-board the ship as part of Frieza's army. Of course that was before the destruction. Bardock learned that only three remained, excluding him. His son, Raditz, an elite soldier by the name of Nappa who he had met before and the Prince. Bardock hoped that Kakarott had also survived the destruction but knew not to rely on it. The ship could have been called back, the child murdered in cold blood. He closed his eyes for a moment, not allowing himself to think of that possibility. He opened them again and saw the moon once more. An idea struck. He couldn't transform in the ship thanks to technology, but soon he'd be on Frieza's home planet and that was bound to have a full moon. He just had to wait to the ship landed then he could crush Frieza and his whole family! For now he needed patience. He smirked, knowing his time would come soon. He wiped the smirk off his face the moment Frieza's crimson eyes fixed upon him.

"Did they follow the rules?" he asked.

Bardock nodded.

"Yes sir, and I followed them too. I did everything you asked." he replied.

Frieza smirked.

"Good boy. You're learning your place fast now."

"Yes sir." the Saiyan nodded again. "Sir?"

"Yes, my little pet?"

"When do we land?"

"Next week." Frieza replied, raising an eyebrow. "Why? Are you getting bored? I think I could find something for you to do..."

"No!" Bardock replied at once, knowing that anything the tyrant came up with would be far from pleasant. "I was just wondering."

Frieza stared at him for a moment then turned away. Bardock's heart dropped. He would be suspicious now at Bardock's sudden interest and he could possibly guess his plan. He mentally scolded himself. _I should have just kept my mouth shut! _

"You can go shower." Frieza waved a hand towards the bathroom. "I'm sure the Force would have left you filthy."

"Yes sir." Bardock bowed his head slightly. "Thank you sir."

He lifted a set of clean armour on his way through the bedroom, hoping that his Master wouldn't mind then stepped into the bathroom. He dropped his clean clothes in a pile by the door then stripped off his old ones, throwing them into the washing basket. He stretched for a minute, his tail straightening as he did so, then he stepped into the shower and turned it on. He let out a contented sigh as the warm water moved over him, soothing his aching muscles and washing away any signs of his torture. He watched as the water swirled down the drain, pink and white coiling together. It was quite beautiful, he thought, in a twisted way at least. He watched for a while then turned his eyes away. Reaching for shampoo. He washed himself quickly then stood under the spray for a minute before shutting it off and stepping out. He dried himself and dressed then stepped forward to look in the mirror. He tended to avoid them, dreading to think what the weeks, or months or even years (He had lost track) of living on the ship had done to him but he was curious to see how much he _had _changed since he first moved onto the ship. He looked into the glass and winced. His face was mostly bruised, one of his eyes swollen. Both eyes had huge bags under them since he had found himself unable to sleep beside Frieza most nights. They were also blood-shot from the amount of crying he had done and empty. They were the eyes of someone who had aged a thousand years since last he saw them. His lips were cracked and dry, his nose slightly bent with the abuse he had been faced with. He looked for a moment longer then turned away, fearing that he would be sick if he saw any more. He had to get himself off the blasted ship and away from the bastard tyrant or he'd just keep getting worse until Frieza determined that he was no longer attractive and put a ki blast through his head. He gulped at the thought, his hands trembling slightly. He had a horrible feeling that his death was coming fast, and Frieza would be the cause. He steadied his hands then ran a hand through his hair.

"No." he muttered to himself. "Surely he won't get fed up of me, right? He would have by now."

He knew it wasn't true. Frieza had become sick of the Saiyan race as a whole and soon he would become sick of any individual Saiyan too. He would go, Nappa would, Prince Vegeta would... Raditz would die eventually at Frieza's hand, and that thought hurt Bardock more than his own death ever could. He stared into the mirror again, this time, no longer repulsed by his appearance. His heart beat loudly, the heart of a warrior, and he made a silent vow to himself that he would destroy the tyrant before he could even think of laying a finger on his son. Once again he pulled himself away from the mirror and walked back towards the throne room. Frieza was waiting for him, a horrible smirk over his face that Bardock wished to wipe off himself, and a sparkle in his eyes.

"Come here pet."

Bardock merely nodded once and marched towards the tyrant. He knelt before him, looking into the intense red orbs without an ounce of fear. A spark had lit within him again, ignited with his obligation to protect his family, and this time he swore to himself that no-one would extinguish it.

"Did you have fun my pretty?"

Bardock glared at him and took a moment to answer.

"No, I did not have fun _sir_." he growled.

_I just got raped and beaten by your hideous lackeys you disgusting piece of shit! _He added in his head, knowing that it could be the end of him if he said it out loud. Before he didn't care if he died the most horrible death, but now he couldn't afford to with his son's life on the line.


End file.
